A World of Madness
by Sable4456
Summary: A young and naive Squad 7 wait for their teacher to arrive on their peaceful afternoon picnic, unaware that they will soon be drawn into the inescapable and terrifying arms of the infamous Silent Hill. Faced with horrors tailored specifically to each of their psyche, will they conquer this infinitely haunted realm and their darkest flaws along the way? Or will they fall victim?


_**Here it is, finally! My much anticipated first chapter to my first ever fanfiction here on ! This will be a story I will be continuing but for anyone who reads this and likes what they see, please let me know if you have any questions/criticism/or even suggestions for the story, which, if any of you know silent Hill is bound to be a doozy as far as symbolism and depth. Join our three beloved stars of the Naruto world now as they are tested to their deepest psychological limits... This story will contain a large amount of gore very likely but nothing too out of the ordinary. No sexual content or language but that does not mean this story is too tame!**_

Silent Hill/Naruto Crossover

_A World of Madness_

"Naruto, I only made four; the last one is for Kakashi Sensei!" Sakura snapped, halting the arm Naruto was about to take the last rice ball with.

"It's what he gets for being so late all the time. He's got to learn that he can't just keep us waiting here all day every _single_ time we're told to meet!" Naruto argued.

The heat of their argument failed to penetrate the peaceful surroundings of Squad 7's weekly picnic. Sasuke listened to his bickering teammates, smirking a little before his gaze moved to the distance where the clouds swirled in the warm sunlight.

"-and no offense Sakura but the rice balls you made are a little too small for us growing men, right Sasuke?" Naruto continued.

Sasuke knew better than to chime in.

"Don't drag Sasuke into this! He looks completely full and satisfied to me." Sakura retorted, folding her arms sort of haughtily.

"Now _you're_ dragging him into it!" Naruto accused, fuming.

She was.

Sakura was silent until she sighed heavily, collecting herself and sat back down.

"Fine…" She said edgily. "Go ahead…"

Naruto glared at her for a moment and also slumped back down, giving up. Their fights usually lasted longer or at least they lasted until Sakura punched Naruto in the head. Sasuke was not concerned. A long silence passed and a breeze ran through the green meadow they all sat in. Normally, Kakashi Sensei would have arrived by now but the meadow remained silent. A strange uneasiness tainted the peace…an energy pressing from all around.

"Anyone else…a little creeped out all of a sudden?" Naruto asked quietly, his voice a little muffled.

A light mist appeared in the air, thickening. Slowly the trees around them became obscured as the mist became a thick fog. This was much different than any regular fog though. It seemed as if…this fog…was alive. The warmth of the day was leeched as it overtook the meadow. Naruto was the first to stand, followed by Sakura. Sasuke stood too, cautious.

"I don't like this at all…" Sakura whispered, clear uneasiness in her tone. Tension.

"Is it genjutsu?" Sasuke asked, looking around but visibility was only about five feet now. He activated his sharingan, trying to penetrate the thick fog but it didn't make the slightest difference.

"No…" Sakura said, shaking her head. "Whatever this is…it's no illusion…" Sasuke nodded a little in agreement, not admitting it but his sharingan failing him deeply unnerved him.

"Lets go in…" Naruto said in wonder, staring into the deep white fog.

"Bad idea…" Sasuke said flatly. "It could be an enemy ninja's trap."

Naruto looked to him, pondering and then back to the hazy emptiness.

"But…you feel it too don't you?" He paused. "We _have_ to go in."

Sakura and Sasuke remained silent, staring with Naruto. Though he didn't want to admit it, yes, Sasuke felt it as well; a force tugging at him, urging him into the mist. Suddenly it felt…as if there were no other options. His will was not completely his own.

"No, it's too dangerous…" He forced out, trying to shake the feeling.

Naruto ignored him, consumed by whatever this was. He stepped forward into the white, the haze surrounding him, welcoming him. His figure disappeared almost as quickly as he'd stepped forward.

"Naruto, come back!" Sakura pleaded, her voice echoing.

No reply came.

Sasuke's eyes searched the whiteness for any sign of orange but the area around them was as blank as a canvas.

"Sasuke...?" Sakura said urgently, fear creeping into her tone.

"What?" Sasuke looked to her, terrified to see only fog.

She had only been feet from him a moment ago, within arm's length.

"Where are you?" Her voice was still close.

Sasuke followed it, but still found himself standing alone in the mist.

"Sakura?" He called.

Sakura replied faintly, suddenly very far away, possibly kilometers away.

Her voice faded to silence.

Sasuke stood in the hazy silence, an icy fear clawing its way into his heart. This fog had separated them. Naruto and Sakura could have been anywhere now…or nowhere…

He was alone.

Naruto walked on into the mist, his legs moving without his willing. He'd never felt anything like this. This haunting force compelling him to abandon his friends and go blindly into whatever fate awaited him through this fog. Even Sakura's cry had no effect, he felt like he was in a trance.

The white haze stretched out endlessly in front of him, green grass still beneath his feet, blades brushing against his exposed toes. A small scratching sound startled him and he looked down to see pavement under his shoes…Strange, since the village was miles away and had hardly any pavement at all…

He slowly came out of his hazy trance as he saw buildings and street lamps come into view. He stopped, surprised at his surroundings.

A black paved road with odd, faded yellow stripes continued on into the mist, unlike any road he'd ever seen. Walkways and tall dilapidated buildings lined the road, as alien to Naruto as the roads were. What was this place?

Sure seemed like genjutsu to him.

_Welcome…  
_===================================================__

"Sasuke?!" Sakura tried again, frantic but he was gone…_  
_

They were gone.

Sakura shuddered, looking around her for anything in this cold eerie mist.

Should she move? Would that just get her more lost?

The mist creeped on her skin, chilling her. Trembling, she felt tears pushing behind her eyes, eventually escaping down her cheeks. She fell to her knees, startled when a shape appeared in the mist, far away but visible. Her breathing stopped as she stared. A figure of a person, standing…possibly staring at her. Sasuke? No, it was taller than Sasuke

Sakura stood back up as the figure waved, turning away into the fog. Was it telling her to follow?

Though it was probably a terrible idea, she ran toward the figure, the fog stretching out endlessly ahead; a wall of vapor.

The dew covered grass chilled her as she ran, something was starting to come into view.

Lampposts?

Walls, no, buildings?

A street?

Finally Sakura could see the figure again, still impossible to distinguish in the half light. The silhouette stood, waiting for her, then became slowly obscured by the fog, vanishing.

"Wait!" Sakura called but no answer came from the mist.

She observed her new surroundings, a town perhaps. The road was paved, and the rest seemed to be metal and concrete.

The windows of the buildings were empty, some boarded.

What was this place?

_Follow me…  
_===================================================_  
_

Sasuke sighed deeply as he stood in the mist, trying to calm himself. This certainly wasn't a good situation but there was no reason to panic.

A low, mumbling sound struck terror into Sasuke and he almost slipped in the moist grass. As if this hair-raising fog wasn't enough to put him on edge. He spun on the spot, terrified even further when he saw someone behind him, less than ten feet away.

The figure stood several feet taller than Sasuke; clothe less with twisted, discolored skin across its thin body, hardly human in appearance. Its face was more twisted flesh, with two slit-like holes that could have been eyes and a severely misshapen mouth, trailing to one side of its face. Though the creature looked emaciated, its broad shoulders and size gave the possibility that it could easily overpower him.

Sasuke, trying to remain calm stared the creature down, ready for a fight but it made no move to threaten him, it only stared with empty slits, giving off a calm and patient aura. Despite its imposing appearance, Sasuke slowly calmed down, almost comfortable with the creature there. There was something familiar about it…that reminded him of something in his childhood.

One of the creature's long thin arms rose, beckoning him. Suddenly Sasuke was overcome…his will was gone…he approached the creature who still beckoned lightly with its hand. He began to feel less calm…something was coming; he knew what it was somewhere in his head, but…what was it?

A few more steps, dread dropped into his stomach. He was less than five feet away now, within the monsters long reach.

A sharp pain on his forehead! Just enough to stop his approach.

The creature had poked him in the forehead…like…like…

Itachi.

Sasuke couldn't have been more scared now; he was trembling, the cold mist chilling him to the bone.

What _was_ this thing?!

"WEAK…" The huge creature growled, his strange mouth not moving at all. The sound was definitely a voice but there was no breath behind it. The sound just…

Suddenly his huge hand grabbed Sasuke by the head, lifting him up off of the ground effortlessly.

Sasuke was too afraid to struggle…petrified. He could feel every inch of his skin covered in goose-bumps.

The monster's other hand split open at the palm to reveal a thick crooked metal blade, the black metal pushing through its skin as its spindly fingers splayed open menacingly.

It pulled its arm back, poising it to stab Sasuke.

"BROTHER…" Its mouth finally opened, its slitted eyes widening a little. They revealed nothing inside but emptiness.

Sasuke felt a rush of adrenaline, his frozen body came to life, writhing violently in the creature's grasp as his fear escaped in screams; he had to get away!

He pulled a kunai from his leg holster; shouting as he threw it with all his might, directly into the head of the monster, only feet away.

Blood oozed out of the wound and the creature stopped, dropping Sasuke.

An arm swung at him and he bolted, running as fast as he could into the muffling haze.

The monster was chasing him now, grunting as its heavy feet hit the ground.

A memory of fear overcame him; this had happened before. No...something like this had happened before...

Sasuke continued to run, as fast as he could, real tears running down his face for the first time in many years. He almost wanted to fall to the ground, to crumple in anguish but the adrenaline drove his legs forward.

He couldn't hear the creature anymore.

His feet hit pavement but he still kept running, a sign became visible in the distance, emerging from the fog.

Welcome to Silent Hill.

_Run for your life…  
_===================================================_  
_

Naruto wandered the foggy streets, not finding anything of particular interest yet. It was very quiet, and there didn't seem to be anyone here.

He stopped, looking to the sky as he realized that gray ashes had begun falling, almost invisible in the haze. Was there a fire somewhere nearby?

A skittering sound made his heart jump in his chest, somewhere behind him. He spun around but there was nothing there, only fog.

_Keep going…_

Still keeping wary, Naruto continued down the paved road, noting some rubble and strange metal contraptions with four black rubber wheels and many windows. Were people supposed to ride in them? The closest thing Naruto had seen to one was a train but these were much different. What did they run on?

No time to think about it now. Naruto strode into the white fog, ready for what awaited in this new world he'd been drawn into.


End file.
